The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Multi-speed drills can include a transmission for transferring torque between an input member and an output spindle. The transmission can be a parallel axis transmission including a low speed gear and a high speed gear. These transmissions can selectively couple the input member to the output through the low speed gear or the high speed gear. Some multi-speed drills can include a clutch for limiting the amount of torque transferred between the driven input member and the output spindle.